


Crafty Communication

by Noellefics



Series: Tethered [2]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, there's like a little sprinkle of several things here, they're working on communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellefics/pseuds/Noellefics
Summary: Sabina is away on a mission and Elena is being a little shit. Set in the same universe as Tethered – Communication is important; if you don’t ask for what you want, you’re not gonna get it!
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Series: Tethered [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695031
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Crafty Communication

**Author's Note:**

> There was a paragraph I wrote as a joke in the first draft and on reading it over I though “fuck it, this is funny and I’m keeping it.” I’ll let y’all figure out which one.

Jane’s not thrilled when Bosley summons Sabina for a mission brief, and only Sabina. She’d hurt her shoulder in a recent mission and despite it being fine, the woman was insisting she rest. Elena was staying behind with her too, but still, she hated one of her girls being alone in a dangerous scenario.

In fact, she was in the middle of letting Bosley know her exact thoughts on this situation when Elena had planted the first seed of how their time alone would be spent.

“Agent Kano, your girlfriend would like your help packing if you’re done providing commentary on the mission roster.”

And Jane could always yell at Boz later, so sure she had taken Elena’s outstretched hand and followed her out to the car so they could drive to their slightly off-base apartment. The rest of the day is spent cuddling with her girlfriends—making sure Sabina has everything she needs before she leaves.

Elena’s confidence, her girlfriend’s utter belief that she would do as told, doesn’t really cross her mind until the next morning after Sabina leaves.

“Well, we both have a few days off! So how about you decide what you’d like to do today while I’m in the shower?”

Jane had considered it for a few minutes, getting her own outfit together, when the necklace in her jewelry box caught her eye.

She thinks about it for a minute more before slipping it on, knowing it won’t be taken off until Elena takes it off for her.

The first time they ever did this is still burned into her memory. ‘ _You know what this means, right?’ Elena had asked her as Jane fastened the clasp around her neck, shyly nodding up at her. Elena’s thumb had grazed her chest, rubbing the padlock charm in the center of the chain. ‘It means that the next orgasm you have will be with my permission. It means the collar I gave you will stay on until I deem it ready to take off. And Darling? I think I’d like you to be mine for a long while.’_

Elena doesn’t notice at first, coming out of the bathroom bundled up in one of the softest towels they own. While normally Jane would say she’s a patient person, that virtue gets thrown out the window watching Elena change.

“Baby, do you think you could give me a quick massage? My shoulder is acting up a little this morning,” She asks. It’s not a complete lie, while she would have been fine on the mission, there is a twinge of pain when she rotates her arm a certain way. 

Elena finishes buttoning her pants before climbing on the bed behind Jane.

“Didn’t I tell you to go see Saint about it again?” Elena starts off, her hands resting on Jane’s shoulders, before noticing Jane’s choice in accessories, “Oh princess, I love when you wear your _necklace._ It looks so good on you.”

Elena’s hands continue to work their magic on Jane’s shoulders and she already feels lighter. Jane thinks she could drift off like this before her thoughts are interrupted by Elena’s soft voice.

“Did you decide what you wanted to do today, love?”

And hell, had Jane decided. She wanted Elena to take control, do whatever she wanted to her, before carrying her off to their large bathtub surrounded by the candles Elena lights on special occasions. But telling Elena that? She’d rather not, thank you very much.

“Whatever you want to do, babe. We can just stay in the whole day if you want.”

“Jane Kano, absolutely not! The sun is shining and the birds are singing—we’re not spending the whole day inside.”

Elena hops off the bed and Jane is already missing the soft hands on her back. She watches her girlfriend pace around the room, packing up a small bag. At some point, Elena must realize she hasn’t moved.

“Jane, dear, I’ve put the clothes you picked out in the bathroom. Can you go get changed and do your makeup? Would you do that killer winged eyeliner look for me? I love that look on you.”

Realizing that Elena isn’t going to take immediate mercy on her, Jane makes her way to their bathroom to get ready. The shirt and capris are indeed the clothes she’s picked, but the panties are more lingerie than something she’d pick out for a normal day and the bra is….

Jane opens the door, about to ask Elena to bring her a bra before it dawns on her. The whole reason Elena even put her clothes in the bathroom to begin with. Her girl was testing her, but one thing anyone should know about her was that she didn’t cave easily.

She changes, does her makeup as Elena requested, before rejoining her girlfriend in their bedroom. Elena notices her right away this time and beams at her clear compliance.

“You look so pretty, sweetheart. Have I told you how nice this shirt is on you?” Elena emphasizes the point by running her hand across Jane’s chest.

Jane’s glad the shirt is a dark fabric, one that Sabina sewed herself, thick enough to wear as a layer on a mission. She’s already on edge and they’ve been playing the game for how long? Mere minutes and she was already worried about Elena getting her so worked up that her bra-less nipples showed through her shirt. _Fuck, it was going to be a long day._

“Thank you, E. Did you want to sit out on the balcony for a while?”

Elena fake-considers it before adding “Actually, since you said we could do anything I wanted, we’re going back to the base and you’re going to get your shoulder re-checked out by Saint! We will just have to see where the day takes us from there, won’t we?”

Ok, _now_ Elena was really testing her. They’d talked about it, Jane’s difficulty in communicating her desires, and she had given Elena permission to push her, to make her beg for it, but she wasn’t expecting this. Still, the day was young. She couldn’t let Elena win that easily.

“I did say that, didn’t I? Well, if it will make you happy, lead the way.”

Elena drives them to headquarters, keeping her hand against Jane’s thigh. The light pressure is comforting, and it almost makes Jane forget that they’re on their way to their place of employment while Jane has her ~~collar~~ special necklace on and bra off.

Almost. When Elena turns the car off, Jane panics for a moment, running through the worst potential outcomes in her head. Elena, for her part, doesn’t try to get out of the car or move her hand, just waits for Jane to process. Jane knows she could stop or pause the game with a single muttering of her safeword or that she could beg Elena for what she wants and her girlfriend would turn the car around right now and drive them back to their apartment. A part of her, though, wants to see how far Elena is willing to take this.

“So, let’s go see Saint then?” Jane says, stepping out of the car.

It's a short walk to Saint’s office and the man lets them in immediately.

While Saint has always put her to ease, she still doesn’t manage to fully answer all his questions on her pain. After her third “it’s fine” response, Elena scoffs.

“Sorry, Saint. Jane has a hard time explaining what she needs. She’s so used to having to be in control all the time that she’s forgotten she can rely on her team to help her when she needs it” She says pointedly, “We’ve been working more on open communication but it’s still a challenge.”

Elena crosses the room then, rests her arm on Jane’s good shoulder and starts telling Saint what Jane has actually been saying about her shoulder.

Jane leans into her touch, closing her eyes and only chiming in when Elena prompts her to clarify something. 

Eventually, Saint finishes his examination with a minor adjustment and a self-care routine to follow.

“Continue to follow the stretching exercises unless something causes you pain, in which case come back to me. You’re not wearing any clothing that restricts movement, which is good, so also continue to do that,” Saint says with an air of nonchalance.

Jane schools her face, trying not to react. Saint had examined her shoulder, so he could have easily realized that way—there’s no reason to be worried, right? It’s not like Elena used the clamps they have stored under the bed on her. _Maybe Elena would use those later. Hell, what if Elena had packed them in her bag?_

Realizing she had gotten stuck in her fantasies, Jane quickly lies, “Great, just running through whether we had all of the supplies you mentioned at our apartment. Thanks for seeing us, Saint.”

Outside his office, Elena kisses her cheek.

“I appreciate you being so good, darling. I appreciate it so much when my girl is on her best behavior. Lunch next? Unless you want to do something else?”

Jane considers it then, almost gets brave and asks what Elena brought with her, but chickens out at the last minute and agrees in grabbing some food.

Elena suggests eating at the cafe on campus. Picking up their food is uneventful, but when Elena pulls her to a semi-secluded booth, Jane starts to worry about what she has planned.

Elena is in the middle of explaining a new program she’s working on when Jane feels Elena’s leg intertwine with hers, pulling her leg farther right.

Jane is expecting something, anything more, but her girlfriend just continues her explanation without acknowledging it.

A few minutes later, Elena waves to someone and to Jane’s horror, she realizes it’s Bosley who’s heading their way. She’s still a bit peeved at their boss for the mission assignment.

“Behave,” Elena reminds her, placing her hand on the inside of Jane’s thigh.

“Elena, Jane,” Bosley acknowledges, “I’m surprised to see you too around HQ and not back at your apartment.”

“Oh, we stopped by so Saint could check out Jane’s shoulder again. She realized it was bugging her a little more than she thought originally. She was quite glad not to be on a mission this morning, right?”

“Actually," Jane starts, cut off by a warning squeeze on her thigh, “Elena’s right, while I would have survived a mission, it was likely ideal to avoid any extra exertion.”

“Good to know there are no hard feelings then.”

Jane wants to respond, but stops herself short, keeping herself occupied by rolling the padlock ornament on her necklace between her fingers. She hopes Bosley doesn't pay too much attention to the charm, or the certain lack of clothes she's wearing. On the one hand, their boss and nearly everyone they worked with had to be incredibly observant due to their line of work. On the other hand, would their first reaction really be to clock her necklace as a day collar? 

They chat with Bosley for a few more minutes, Elena more than Jane, while Elena’s hand slides back and forth over a small patch of her skin under the table. Bosley doesn’t seem to notice and it’s not like Elena is doing anything inappropriate yet, but Jane still feels instant relief the moment Bosley says she has to run to another meeting and will catch up with them later.

As soon as Boz walks away, Elena’s hand is gone. While she’s glad there’s no risk of them getting caught by their fellow angels— _thank Charlie, Jane is still recovering from the time Ingrid overheard them back when they were living in Townsend housing_ —she misses the contact.

Their table is pretty secluded, they probably could get away with something. Jane runs through the possibilities in her head, as if she were evaluating mission strategies. _One of them sneaking under the table would be a little too obvious to spot, but really, no one should be able to make out their body movements from this distance, maybe she could lean onto Elena’s shoulder and kiss her neck lightly? And then Elena could use her fingers on…_

Elena pulls her back into reality then, asking if Jane is ready to head back to their apartment. The rest of her yogurt suddenly doesn’t seem that appetizing and she agrees they should get going.

The ride home is about as quiet as their ride in. Jane’s excited to finally get the attention she’s been craving from Elena, but the second they’re inside, her girlfriend grabs her laptop and starts booting it up.

When she lets out a little sigh, Elena reminds her, “we should probably video chat with Sabina while we can, right babe?”

And yes, seeing Sabina’s face is worth putting up with her ever-building horniness. It doesn’t help though that their girlfriend likes to tease as well. Sabina’s peppers in her commentary as they tell her about their day, enjoying asking her things like “oh, were you a good girl for your doctor’s visit, Jane?”

When their call ends, Jane wraps her arms around Elena and tries her best to replicate her own version of the trademarked Elena-pout hoping it would work even half as well on her.

“Did you want something, Janie?”

Elena kisses her forehead then, but otherwise unaffected by her pouting.

“Babyyyyy,” Jane whines, fully aware that Elena has her where she wants her.

"I don't know what you're asking for, Jane. Perhaps you should make a powerpoint to help you organize your thoughts."  
  
Jane knows that she’s joking, or she hopes she is, but the image is there suddenly in her head. _Elena forcing her to write out her fantasies, rehearse it, and then present it to her. Would Elena make her strip down naked before she started her proposal? Would Sabina be there observing as well, remarking on their synergy potential? If her graphics weren’t up to snuff, would Elena send her comments and make her redo it first?_

_Ok._ That line of thinking was just _way too much_. She just needed to be honest with Elena before her mind went too far down some rabbit hole.

“Elena, I’m ready to ask for what I want now.”

“Oh, dear. I do hope you’ll remember your manners during your proposal, agent Kano,” Elena teases, swinging her chair around to give her all of her attention, “I’ll even give you a hint: saying please is a good place to start.”

Jane takes a deep breath and then another, “May I please share my ideas for this evening’s activity with you, ma’am?”


End file.
